Dead Flower
by MusicIsMyWonderland
Summary: Malli Kawashima comes home to find her parents dead and her life drastically changes. A serial killer is on the loose and L wants to find him or her. Light, being Kira, also wants to find this killer. What will happen when L get's his hands on this new dangerous killer? What will Light do if he finds out who it is?
1. Prologue: Dead Flower

Malli stood in the doorway of her room, staring at the horrible sight in front of her. Emotions of sadness, anger, confusion and most of all; fear. She had not been expecting to come home to see her parents on the ground, eyes wide open, blood spilling out from their bodies, lifeless. Tears fell down her face as sobs came out of her mouth. She dropped the grocery bags that she held in her arms (she had just came home from grocery shopping), letting them spill all over to the floor and ran to her once-alive parents. She fell to her knees and her sobs grew louder. She lay her head on her mother's dead body and continued to sob.

It wasn't until about three in the morning that evening, that the police arrived and questioned her. They asked her questions like "How was your relationship with your parents?" and "What were you doing while they were alone in the house?" Malli answered all of them. Every single last one, but as she answered each question, tears continued to fall down her face non-stop. She used every tissue in the tissue boxes they provided her to use to wipe her tears away, as well as to blow her nose.  
They finally let her go when they asked this last question, "Is there any place you could live at until the case is solved?"

"Yes." Malli answered. "My grandmother. She lives in Japan. I've met her before. I used to visit her every summer until this last year."

Malli couldn't live on her own, even if she wanted to. She was a fourteen year old girl with strawberry-blond hair and red eyes. She was 4'9", short for her age. Well short compared to all of the other girls who lived in Red Deer, Alberta, Canada. Plus, her name isn't actually 'Malli'. Her real name is Kohana. Kohana Kawashima. When she was little, other children thought her name was weird and made fun of her for it, so, her friend's called her 'Malli' ever since. Her parents even started to call her 'Malli'. Now she is known as Malli Kawashima.

Malli wasn't sure who asked the last question, but she paced every last thing in her room. From the bed sheets and posters to the very last gift that her parents had given her, this was a small heart shaped locket. In the locket, she had a picture of her parents in one side, and her dog, Molly, in the other.

_The locket may be small, but it was big enough to hold a picture of two people. _Malli thought as she zipped up the last suitcase. Her room was empty, except for the furniture that she chose to leave behind. Malli was sure that her grandmother had a dresser and bed for her. If there was no desk, then Malli could get a job when she was in collage to save up for one.

Everything was all happening too fast. Way to fast. Malli was now on the plane to Japan, looking out of the plane window. She wanted to listen to the music she had on her iPhone, but she didn't want to be caught up in the music she loved dearly and embarrass herself when it was time for landing.

All Malli thought about the whole plane ride was her parents. She thought about the times her parents laugh at her funny faces when she was five. She thought of all the times her parents smiled at her impressively good grades in the Japanese language course she was talking on her free time after school. Malli was very good at speaking and reading Japanese. It was natural for her. She is part Japanese.

Malli's father was Japanese and her mother was Canadian. Malli didn't look Japanese at all. She look 100% Canadian. When her best friend, Lindzie, first found out that Malli was Japanese, the look on her face was the funniest thing Malli had ever seen. Malli remembered that. She smiled at the memory, but soon frowned when she reminded herself that all she could do was text Lindzie. Or Face Time her.

_Malli lives in Japan now. With Grandma. _Malli thought as the plane landed at the Japanese airport. _But I will never smile again. I'll never be the same again. I guess I'll favor dead flowers now. Dead flowers are all that will keep me here. I am simply a dead flower in this world. A dead flower. _


	2. Chapter One: Light Yagami

It has been three year since Malli's parents have passed. Three years since she moved in with her grandmother. Malli has never smiled. Not even once. She has never laughed either. Nor spoken a single word. She has become a dead flower.

Malli is now seventeen, as well in her final year of high school. No one has talked to her. Well when she moved to Japan, others tried to talk to her. But she never spoke a word to them. Not even a single 'hello'. After a while they gave up and went on with their normal lives.

Malli has been bullied a lot. She's been called names, like: mute and freak. But today was the day everything was going to change. Malli could feel it. And she felt right.

After the school bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the school day and students are free to leave. Malli was packing her homework in her bag when Light Yagami, a fellow classmate of her's, came up and spoke to her.

"Hello. I'm Light Yagami. You are Malli Kawashima, correct?" The boy many of Malli's female classmates called handsome introduced himself, thinking Malli would answer.

After Malli was finished packing her things, she closed her school bag, placing the strap over her head, letting it hang on her right shoulder. She walked past Light, ignoring him, and left the class room. Malli did not wish to speak with Light Yagami. In fact, she did not like him. From what she saw at school, he was a ladies man. A man whore is what she likes to call him. Though, she'd never say it to hi face, or to anyone at all, no matter how much she wanted to. Malli wanted to alright, but she was not going to. She wants to never speak again.

Malli went home and did the usual: hug her grandmother, go to her room, do her homework, come down for dinner, watch movies with her grandmother, listen to her grandmother's stories and go back to her room to read or write in her journal, or just go to bed (it all depended on how tired she was). Today she went to sleep after one of her grandmother's stories. They always brought up Malli's mood, but she never showed it. Malli always kept her face blank, hiding her emotions from the world. She was so good at it, that even people looked into her eyes, they never knew her true emotion. Malli liked it that way. She thought of it as a way to block the world from her. To keep reality away from her imagination.

In Malli's imagination, she lives with her parents. She has Molly with her. She is happy and smiling. No one can take her away from this world. No one can enter this world. Her imagination is really strong. Malli knew it was strong, but since she hides her emotions so well, no one knows what goes on in her head. No. Not even her grandmother. Malli loves her grandmother dearly, but the pain she feels every day, every time she sees a happy family, children with their parents – no matter what mood they are in, no matter if they are arguing or smiling and laughing the day away – she is always reminded of the fact she has lost her parents. This makes her sad. This makes her want to take the child's parents away from them, so that way they can feel the pain she felt. But she didn't of course. Malli knew it was wrong. She knew the consequences of breaking the law. She's learned about it in school.

The next day, Light once again talked to her. She ignored him once again, and went straight home. While walking home, she passed by a bakery. She stopped and looked in the window. The cake in the window looked so delicious, her mouth just wanted to drool. Malli drew her eyes away form the delicious looking cake and searched her pockets form some money. Her hand felt the cold metal of a coin and grabbed ahold of it….. She pulled it out….But unfortunately, it was a Canadian loony. Malli had forgotten that she had always had a Canadian loony in her pocket. It reminded her of her old home, Canada and Lindsie.

Malli put the loony back into her pocket, and continued on her way back home. A thought went through Malli's head. _If I had the money, I could have bought that cake for Grandma. _ Malli really wanted to buy that cake for her grandmother. She thought it would make her grandmother really happy. She thought it would let her grandmother know she cares.

The walk home was breeze. It was peaceful, no one bothered Malli, and there were no children with their parents that day to remind her that she has lost her parents, therefor, no psychotic thoughts, as Malli liked to call them, entered her brain.

When Malli arrived at her house, she opened the door. When she entered her grandmother's house – her new home, she heard something strange on the news. Malli's grandmother was always watching the news at the time she got home, but Malli paid no attention to it, but today, something was different. Malli didn't hear the begining of it, since she was not home. She checked her watch, it was about hmmm, let's see, okay well, it was late. Malli figured that she was looking at the loony for a long time, as well as the cake she so desperately wanted, but could not obtain. All Malli came home intime to hear was something about bringing 'Kira' to justice.

Malli set her bag down on the floor by the kitchen table. He grandmother notced she was home. And walked into the kitchen and started to make something quick for Malli to eat.

"You're home late. Were you at a friend's house?" Her grandmother asked. Malli did not answer. Just as always. "Well it doesn't matter, you're home now. Today L made a broadcast on the news as a message to Kira, a new criminal that has been killing people. L said that he would defeat Kira. I guess you could call it that."

Malli stared blankly at her grandmother. Her grandmother looked back at her and sighed.

"I guess you don't know." She said. "L is the greatest detective in the world. He only solves cases he takes interested in. No one knows what he looks like, or his real voice sounds like. They say he never leaves his house when he solves cases. At least that's what I have heard."

Malli's grandmother finished the quick-made meal and handed it to Malli. Malli ate the delicious soup her grandmother always makes when Malli arrived at home late. This was not the first time that this has happened.

"When you're finished, put the dirty dishes in the sink and head of to bed. You need some good night's rest." Her grandmother said.

Malli finished the last bight and did as her grandmother said. She went up stares to her room, changed into some pajamas, and crawled under the covers of her comfy bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, with one last thought of the day inhere mind.

_I love you, Mom, Dad, Grandmother. As well as Lindzie, my best friend. I miss you all. But Light Yagami, I hate you. No. I loathe you. I am a dead flower, but yet, I still have emotions, but you just can'ty see them. No one can. _


	3. Chapter Two: Lindzie

Malli awoke to the sound ringing sound of Marimba from her black iPhone that lay on the night stand to the right of her bed. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reaches over and unplugged the charger from her phone. The screen was lit, and the Marimba ringtone still play, indicating someone was calling. Lindzie's (an old friend of Malli) face Filled the screen and the her name under the clock on the screen.

Being the type of girl who never showed emotion, Malli didn't smile, but her heart sure was. Happiness filled Malli, and her eyes lit up, which was rare. Malli knew that no one would see her like this, since she was still in her bedroom.  
Malli answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi." She spoke. This was a rare thing. She never spoke. Not since her parents died. No one heard her voice ever since. Well, only Lindzie has. This is the first time Malli has spoken since that horrific night.

"Oh my god! Hey Malli! I miss you! Haven't talked in a long time! How have you been." Lindzie chirped on the other end, which made Malli happy. Lindzie sounded so happy. Malli was often jealous of her long distance friend, and only friend that is. Lindzie was always so happy. Malli wanted to be happy all the time like Lindzie. But after her parents died, Malli only ever feels happiness when Lindzie texts her. Lindzie couldn't afford long distance calls, so they texted. She misses her Canadian friend. She misses Canada. She misses Home.

"Good. What about you?" Malli spoke for the second time since her parents died.

"I'm good. I learned Japanese over the years. My teacher told me that I spoke and read it really well." Lindzie said excitedly.

"That's great!"

"Hey can you go to the airport? My dad was transferred to Japan and he's working in the are you're living at right now, so I got him to bring a surprise from me to you. Please? I really want you to see it!"

Malli blinked. A surprise? Well, she guessed it would be alright to go. Malli looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand. It was 12:00 PM. Her grandmother usually was cooking lunch at this time. She guessed her grandmother wouldn't mind if she went to the airport.

"Let me ask. One minute." Malli said, and left the room, leaving her phone on the bed without waiting for an answer.  
Malli ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Her grandmother was cooking. What, Malli didn't know. Malli grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote '_Grandma, can I go to the airport, Lindzie's dad got transferred here for a job and she got him to deliver a surprise to me. Please' _and tapped her grandmother on her shoulder.

The older woman paused what she was doing and looked at Malli. She read the letter and smiled.

"Sure sweetheart! As long as you're happy." Malli's grandmother said. She knew Lindzie was a a friend of Malli's from Canada, but since she lived in Japan and didn't have the money to go to Canada, she never met her.

Malli nodded, smiling, eyes filled with happiness. She let her emotions show for the first time in a long time. She didn't care that she showed her emotions! She was going to receive a surprise form Lindzie!

Malli's grandmother smiled. She has never seen Malli smile since she was a little girl. When Malli had arrived in Japan, her grandmother saw an emotionless expression on Malli's face. Her grandmother was happy Malli smiled again.

Malli ran back the stairs and into her room. She grabbed the phone and literally screamed into the phone.

"I'M COMING TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW!" Malli screamed. She was sure Lindzie had pulled her phone away from her ear. She hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply and quickly changed into a cute black shirt, as well as a cute black skirt. They were gothic style, the style Malli preferred, but it was still cute. Malli picked he phone up again, dialed the cab company phone number, calling for a cab. She was told that one would be there in about 20 minutes.

Malli grabbed her cute grey bunny bag and placed her house keys, iPhone, wallet, and a copy of Pandora Hearts Volume 1 (Malli loves manga and she is just starting the series) into the bag. She didn't care if others teased her for having a stuffed animal type of bag. She loved the thing to death. It was a present she got from Lindzie on her 13th birthday. Malli loved cute things like that. It just suited her, emotionless or not.

Malli went to her dresser, where the locket she got from her parents was hanging on a small hook that was in the jewelry box her grandmother had gotten her when Malli first arrived in Japan three years ago. She carefully picked the necklace up and out of the jewelry box and unhooked the latch and moved her arms around her neck and reattached the latch and let the necklace hang on her neck. Malli flipped her hair, the silver touching her skin. She grabbed her brush and brushed out every single not that was in her straw-berry blonde hair that was at shoulders length. She parted it in the middle of her head and tied each half in a pig tail and parte her bang to the right side of her face. She applied some light makeup, a cute natural look.

Malli grabbed her grey bunny bag and her black ear buds from her school bag and ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, and out the front door. She sat on the front of her steps and waited for the cab to come. She put her ear buds in her bunny bag and set in on her lap. She wrote the words _'Take me to the airport please'_on the paper ad folded it into a square.

Light, who was walking home from the small shopping he did, saw Malli sitting at her front steps. He quickly ran home and dropped off his newly bought supplies in his room, and ran back to where Malli was. He walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Malli!" He greeted.

_Wonderful. _Malli thought bitterly to herself. _Just does he want now. _

Malli hugged her bunny bag to her chest and stared emotionlessly at the annoying jack ass in front of her. She hid the emotion in her eyes just as well as she hid it from showing on her face and body language.

"Never thought you'd be the type that would be into the cute stuff." Light laughed. "But it suits you. So are you waiting for a cab?"

Malli did not reply. Light just sat down next to her. He opened his mouth to speak again, when a yellow cab pulled up on the street in front of them. Malli got up, holding the handles of her bunny bag as well as her piece of paper and pen, and walked to the cab. She opened the yellow door to the cab and slipped into the back seat. She closed the door and handed the paper to the cab driver, who was a woman. She unfolded the paper and read the words Malli wrote. She smiled and asked as she drove away from the house, "The airport?"

"Yes. My friend's dad just got transferred to Japan. She left him a surprise for me." Malli replied with a smile, letting her emotion show once again.

"Ah, I see. I'll wait for you at the luggage pick up then."

"Thank you."

Malli and the cab driver made small talk on the way to the airport. Before she knew it, they were already there. Malli grabbed her bunny bag and opened the cab door and jumped out of the car. She closed the door and ran into the luggage pick up section of the airport. Malli slipped her arms through the handles on her bunny bag, letting it hang on her shoulders and resting on her back. She looked around the building, in search of Lindzie's father. She walked around searching her day's away.

Suddenly, someone jumped on Malli's back. Blonde hair dangled at the sides of her face.

"Malli! It's so good to see you!" The persons cheered.

_This voice is all too familiar._ Malli thought. _I know this voice. It belongs to…._

Malli smiled. Her eyes filled with happiness. Malli has never been happier in her life. She was so happy. Very happy. At this moment, Malli, the dead flower, came back to life.

_This voice belongs to… _Malli thought.

"Lindzie!"


End file.
